starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ballesta de Chewbacca
Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual *Tecnología moderna mezclada con materiales tradicionales''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *Célula de poder de un rifle bláster E-11 *Quarrels |tamaño= |color= |largo= |ancho= |alto= |peso= |proteccion= |capacidad= |alcance=30 metros |incripcion= |marcas= |uso=Combate a largo alcance |herencia= |era= |afiliacion=*Milicia Wookiee de Kachirho *República Galáctica *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Resistencia }} La ballesta de Chewbacca fue un arma ballesta hecha a mano tradicional perteneciente al wookiee Chewbacca. Chewbacca construyó la ballesta poco antes de usarla durante la Batalla de Kashyyyk en las Guerras Clon, en la cual los wookiees de Kashyyyk y la República Galáctica hicieron un esfuerzo conjunto contra la Alianza Separatista. Después de que Chewbacca le prometiera una deuda de vida a Han Solo y se uniera al contrabandista, Chewbacca continuó usando su ballesta durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica entre la Alianza Rebelde y el Imperio Galáctico, habiendo fabricado varias ballestas hasta entonces. La ballesta requería de la fuerza de un wookiee para disparar el arma cómodamente, ya que disparaba un destructivo metal de quarrels enfundado en energía de plasma que podría resultar en explosivos impactos. 30 años después de la Batalla de Endor, Chewbacca y Solo se estaban enfrentando en un conflicto a bordo de su carguero pesado Eravana contra la Banda Mortal Guaviana y Kanjiklub. Ahí, por primera vez, Solo usó la ballesta de Chewbacca después de que el wookiee resultara herido en la escaramuza e inmediatamente le comenzó a gustar el arma. La ballesta de Chewbacca tenía una correa tejida a mano hecha de kshyyy-vine, y él cargaba una bandolera que contenía 19 cartuchos de municiones de una a tres quarrels de ballesta cada uno. La bolsa de transporte de Chewbacca también contenía herramientas que mantenían su ballesta en operación. Como todos los artefactos wookiee, la ballesta mezclaba tecnología moderna con materiales tradicionales. Raro para la tradición wookiee, sin embargo, la ballesta de Chewbacca tenía un sistema de carga automático para disparar el arma. También, la ballesta hecha a mano más reciente de Chewbacca hizo uso del paquete de poder de un rifle bláster E-11, un arma estandarizada de los soldados de asalto Imperiales. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de lo Sith]] *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Han & Chewie'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] * *''Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Escape from Darth Vader'' * *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Chewie and the Courageous Kid'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part II'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 45: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part II'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 50: Hope Dies, Part I'' *''Star Wars 64: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Chewie y los porgs'' * *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Lealtad 1'' * *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Nueva Edición'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Armas personales Categoría:Ballestas